Queen of Monsters
by N0bodE
Summary: Some people consider Parahumans to be bullies, freaks, monsters even. Some can steal your free-will, others freeze you in time to torture you forever, they can save the world or end it. Monstrous powers given to ordinary people, forever changed by their powers for better or worse. Yet, there can be only one King of Monsters, now with a Queen.
1. Awoken 1,1

AN: Just a reminder in case somebody decides to object to something, Shards influence a person's personality so since Taylor doesn't have the same one as before, I get a lil' leeway with how she acts.

I groaned, my body feeling wrecked as if I had been beaten, ran a marathon and then ran another all in a row. The sun didn't help either, being blindingly-bright overhead, somehow shining through my roof, an open window letting the wind rush over my body, sending a cold chill down my spine. I reached down for my blankets, grabbing nothing and instead brushing my hands against my bare skin. A pang of alarm shot through me and I bolted upright, body protesting at my movements, but it was forgotten in the realization that I was naked and not in my bed. Shoving myself to my feet I lost my footing and slammed into the giant black thing jutting out of the ground next to me.

I looked at it in surprise, not expecting it to be there or feel so smooth for that matter, towering high over me. Stepping back and away from it in confusion I felt the ground underneath me just as smooth and I looked down at the black ground underneath me, stretching out for a far distance in front of me before ending at a slight point, high enough above the water that no waves crashed against it. A glance behind me confirmed the same, except it seemed to be moving and narrowed off, snaking back and forth slowly and gently. The giant spikes, as I realized now, went up and down each way, the largest being where I was but decreasing in size either way down the land I was on.

Scrunching up my face in confusion I slid down against the spike with no idea how I got here or where my clothes were. Last thing I remembered was locking the front door before going to school, I had clothes on then, but it hadn't been nearly so bright in the morning which meant it had been a few hours since then and here. Where the hell was here anyways? Standing up I wandered around the spikes dotted in a pattern on the ground and to the edge so I could see past them. I already knew there was nothing to see in the front and back because the spikes weren't blocking my view so I decided it wasn't worth my time to walk those ways.

On the left there was nothing to see and checking on the right I found it was the same. Seriously where was here? Standing alongside the spike in the ground, and staring out at the empty horizon I thought about it. It was moving, using the long part of its self to move like a tail… it was a tail wasn't it? Looking down the side of my island and watching it move I confirmed it was a tail. Huh… so the other end must be a head. Turning around I walked up the length of its body, finally realizing the 'ground' were in fact warm scales, larger than my entire body.

Walking up the length of its body I could feel the the body rising with a slow and strong yet quiet breath, it rising me higher then lowering me back down as it released the breath. It breathed three times as I slowly walked up its length, a half growl half snarl coming from my throat directed towards the sun for being so bright and beating down on me.

Finally coming up on the head I neared the edge where it sloped down too much for me to get a handle on it and paused on top of it, lowering into a crouch and grabbing one of the scales to peer over the edge, seeing the top of a giant red eye, a slitted pupil in the middle of it. I cocked my head, trying to figure out what the heck it was I was standing on, when it finally noticed me, the eye swiveling up to look at me, as if to tell me it knew I was there. Cocking my head the other way I stared back, neither of us flinching away.

Patting the scale I had grabbed on I smiled at it. "Hey big guy." I apparently said something because it looked back down and to the water in front of it, leaving me to silently rub the scale. With nothing else to do I moved from a crouch into a cross-legged position, silently rubbing my hand over such a small portion of its head, trying to think of what it might be. "Asking you what you are wouldn't do me any good would it?" I could've imagined it shaking its head, or maybe it did because that's how it swam, or maybe it understood me. I wouldn't know. Sighing I just enjoyed the feeling of the ocean breeze against my bare skin.

I had been given enough time to think of what it was to come up with the idea that it had been something like a Megalodon from the deep, when I heard an odd buzzing noise. Surprised I looked up to see what was making the noise and saw a weird looking floating orb floating towards me. Remembering my nudity I blushed and tucked my legs up against myself and wrapped my arms around them, watching the orb as it came closer with a frown. It stopped a dozen feet away from me, a blue circle on the bottom of it and a few horizontal bars on the side. Hovering silently in front of me I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "The fuck are you?"

"Well I'm Dragon, Miss Hebert." The orb answered in a feminine Canadian voice, startling me just a slight bit.

Tucking my arms and knees closer together, realizing that somebody was talking to me and probably watching me, I asked, "Where am I?" That was the most pressing question on my mind, ocean being in every direction.

"You're currently four point three miles out from the coast on the back of Tyrant." Tyrant, was that what this thing I was on called?

Looking down at the head I was sitting I wondered as to how he got that name, for some reason thinking it fit. "Heh, so that's what he's called... " I muttered to herself before returning my attention to Dragon. "Do you know how the fuck I got here?"

It stayed silent for a moment. "Do you not remember what you've done today?" I noticed a slight accusational tone in that.

"I woke up on the back of Tyrant, some giant reptile thing, miles from the coast, am currently naked and talking to somebody through a floating robot. I have no fucking idea how any of that happened." Pausing I glanced up at the sun. "Hell last thing I remember was it being morning."

"No recollection at all of what's happened in the past few hours?"

I narrowed my eyes at the orb, not even sure if it could see me and snarled, "I just said I didn't."

The orb fell silent, Dragon obviously thinking of something. "How do you feel Taylor?"

"Sore. How come you know my name?" I asked, that fact bugging me now.

"Because I figured it was best to know your name when I addressed you… do you know who I am?" I shook my head, still not sure why she knew my name. "I'm Dragon, the one that built the Birdcage?"

My eyes widened in surprise, just now realizing who I was talking to. Arguably the most famous Tinker in the world, always creating new devices to fight off world-threats. "Oh uh… sorry for being rude."

Her tone turned to a comforting one. "It's understandable if you don't remember anything about how you got here. So you feel sore?"

Rubbing my hands against my shoulders I nodded, feeling a bit less annoyed with her, knowing who she was. "Yeah, feel like I ran a couple marathons. Can you uh tell me how I got here?"

The orb was silent again for several moments as Dragon thought of something. "Taylor do you know how people get powers?"

"I don't see the relevance, but no I don't." I stated, burying my face into my arms.

"When parahumans gain their powers it's through triggering, a traumatic event in their life. Sometimes they lose control when they trigger an-"

"Are you suggesting something?" I asked, the way she was talking really seeming to imply that I had been somebody who lost control.

She really thought before she talked didn't she? "Taylor you nearly killed a half-dozen capes, destroyed several neighborhoods and sent the entire city into a panic when you triggered. Along with whatever this being you are on, showing up."

I blinked. "What."

"You can't see it from here but a portion of the city is smoking, with capes still trying to contain some of the fires."

"I-I attacked the city? How?" I asked, glancing down at Tyrant, now wondering why they named him that.

"You triggered in school and turned into a miniature version of Tyrant and tried to get to the Bay, but rampaged through a good portion of the city to try and get away from the heroes chasing you. Once we stopped chasing you, you left the city and joined this creature we decided it was best to wait and talk to you." She said with a sigh. "We weren't sure how willing you would be to talk." I didn't know what to say to any of that, I couldn't believe any of that, I didn't remember any of it. "So you don't remember any of it, not at all?"

"N-no." I answered hollowly, just wanting to wake up in my warm bed from this dream. Wake back up in my house instead of the middle of the ocean. The drone started to move at that moment, floating away fast but in a lazy turn. A speck of water against my feet told me I was wrong, the waves against Tyrant's face growing in size as he sped up and turned.

The drone sped after me as Tyrant kept turning in a circle before straightening out again, the drone catching up only because of the fact his circle brought me near it again. Flying back next to me Dragon's drone asked, "Tyrant just changed direction back to Brockton Bay, do you know why Taylor?"

"I thought about how great it'd be if I woke up in my bed after this bad dream."

She replied sadly, "I'm afraid it isn't a dream Taylor." She paused. "Are you feeling okay?"

"You just told me I was more or less a villain earlier. So I'm fucking great." I answered sarcastically.

"Taylor to get your powers you have to suffer the worst day, week or even months of your life. So when somebody like you gets as much power as you did, it's understandable that you wouldn't have been in control of yourself." She explained in as comforting a tone as she could. "Along with the fact most of the damage was caused by heroes attacking you when you were only trying to leave."

I glanced up at the drone then back down again.. "I'm still going to be in trouble. That's how it works."

A few beats of the heart. "A lot less than you might think." I looked back up in confusion. "You weren't in the right state of mind at the time, combined with heroes accidentally judging you a danger and provoking you even more. Not to mention Gallant's power didn't work right on you, his power being to manipulate emotions. It ended up sending you into a fury."

I let out a sad chuckle. "So how much leeway do I get because of that? Life in prison instead of death's row?"

"Actually we were discussing on what we might have to do to make you a Ward."

A Ward? A junior hero after what she said I had done? "What are you talking about?"

"The Protectorate has on occasion… recruited ex-villains that made their life nothing but crime. So for somebody like you who didn't mean for any of this to happen, it wouldn't be impossible for you to join the Wards. If you want to try and make up for what's happened that is."

I narrowed my eyes at the drone. "They recruit villains, really?"

"I'm not at liberty to say who but there is one local hero who used to be a villain."

The smallest of smiles came to my lips. "So I can go back home?"

"I'm afraid that we will be forced to move you to another city." My smile fell. "Some people won't be understanding towards your problem, including capes and civilians. So it'd be best to move you away from them. Along with the fact that nobody in the city, except for the villain Long, was able to hurt you, so the higher-ups might want to move you somewhere that has heroes that could match you."

I stared down at the scale I was sitting on, the silent giant Tyrant swimming on silently back to my home. "That makes sense."

"I'm sorry."

My gaze flickered up to the robot. Then it fell back down and I hugged myself a little tighter. "It's not your fault." I kind of surprised myself how level my voice was, despite knowing that no matter what I did I would be forced to another city and treated as a criminal. I wouldn't even fucking remember why but I would have the knowledge that it was me. Looking over the horizon with nothing but the waves lapping against Tyrant's head and the slight buzz of the hovering drone I felt oddly calm about it all. "Is there anything else you need to say or can I have… a little time to think?"

"No, you can go ahead and think." I nodded and left my chin on top of my arms, watching the ocean's waves. I didn't think about what she had said, happily putting it out of my mind to have nothing in it, the breeze feeling nice despite the hot sun overhead. It was actually kind of nice out here, ignoring the drone beside me and just focusing on the vast expanse around me. Made me realize how small I was, nothing happening that would change anything, every little thing being just like another wave in the ocean. Seeming so big but not really. Not to mention the cool water around me, it always feeling nice against my skin.

Wait a minute… blinking I raised my head and looked around, reminding myself that I was in fact not in the water. But as I left my mind empty of thoughts I could feel the water again. I looked down to Tyrant underneath me, remembering Dragon saying that I turned into a small version of him. Maybe we were connected or something. I smiled at that thought and let the feeling of water wash over me again, it feeling so nice. I grinned when I felt his tail lazily moving us forward.

I don't know how long I was zoned out like that but Dragon eventually interrupted it, saying something I didn't quite catch. Staring out at the ocean in front of me, suddenly no longer feeling the water or the tail that had seemed so natural. Shaking my head I rubbed my eyes, everything feeling off now. "I'm sorry I didn't hear what you said."

"I asked if you could tell Tyrant to stop and we'd send a helicopter to bring you back." She repeated. Well I thought about going home and he started us back home, which I think I could see on the horizon. Maybe if I thought about him staying here? Looking down at the waves they didn't decrease in size nor did he seem to be slowing.

"Is he slowing down?" I asked, unable to tell myself.

"Barely."

I glanced down at him then back to the drone. "I did what I did earlier. Honest."

"I'm not saying you didn't, just that Tyrant is barely slowing. You should see a helicopter coming in a minute, they'll have some clothes for you to wear."

Oh right, that's why I was in this position in the first place. "Uh thanks." Like she said in a minute or so I saw the helicopter coming towards us at an angle. The drone floated higher in the air, maybe so the helicopter to see us, because it came at me head-on. The wind from its blades hit me, buffeting me in cold air as it came closer to me before finally landing on Tyrant's head behind me. Looking over my shoulder and not getting up because I still had no clothes I saw three figures in it, counting the one flying. Two of them were PRT officers, wearing what was essentially hi-tech, black versions of SWAT riot gear. Then there was the tall man walking towards me with clothes in his hands.

Clad in midnight blue armor that covered everything but the bottom of his face, a pole alongside his back and sticking over his shoulder. I recognized him from the local news as the hero Armsmaster, the leader of all the heroes in Brockton Bay. He looked down at me with a thin lipped mouth and handed me the clothes, turning away shortly after to afford me a little privacy. Finally standing up I pulled on the clothes he had brought, the grey sweatpants going on first followed by the white shirt.

I stammered out a, "T-thanks.", to him, making him turn around to me again. Still completely silent, but he waved me on towards the helicopter, following me as I walked towards it. It made me the slightest bit nervous as I stepped onto the cold metal of the helicopter and sat in one of the seats, across from the PRT officer who seemed to stare at me from behind their black helmet. Armsmaster stepped in after me and strapped me into place before sitting down himself, the drone floating into the interior of the helicopter with us.

Dragon kept it from becoming an awkward silence thankfully. "So Taylor do you have some type of connection with Tyrant?"

I looked out and down at the landmass that was Tyrant as the helicopter started lifting us. "When I uh zoned out I felt him swimming."

"How so?"

Watching us get farther away from him but yet him not decreasing in size that much I began to realize exactly how big he was. "It felt like I was the one in the water. I even felt his tail as mine. That's why I didn't hear you the first time, was too focused on how soothing it felt him moving through the water."

Tyrant followed after us, keeping pace with the helicopter, ducking underneath the water so only his spikes were visible. "It felt soothing?"

"Yeah. Felt right." I answered, eyes flickering to the two people watching me silently and almost accusingly.

"So you two are connected. It would explain him coming all this way to get to you."

I looked at the drone when it said that, now wondering where it had exactly come from. "I was wondering what he was or even where he came from. Do you know?"

She sounded disappointed. "No we have no idea what it is. I do know that it first appeared over three hundred miles away with a storm around it and sped directly towards you."

Moving my gaze back down to Tyrant a smile tugged at the corner of my lip. "He came a long way for me then."

"He did and I found it around the same time you Triggered, meaning the moment you got your powers and tried running, he was coming. Do you have any idea what might have made you Trigger?"

Three girls came to mind, but they weren't exactly traumatizing in how they treated me, just made my life shit sometimes. But at the same time they were the only real bad things in my life I could think of, my mom having died a while ago. "Well there were a couple of girls who bullied me almost every day, one of them having been a friend from long ago. But they haven't really done anything to make it the worst day of my life."

"The more we know the better. Rest assured though I can guarantee you if I find proof they were bullying you, I'll handle it."

I grinned at the thought of them finally getting in trouble before I started laughing at it, Armsmaster frowning from his spot. "All it took for me to get them in trouble was me destroying part of a city. How fucking wonderful for me."

The PRT officer across from me shook their head sadly whilst Dragon said, "Sorry that's all I can really say to make this seem better."

My laughter dying down I shook my head at the drone. "It's not your fault those three were bitches. Not my fault either. It's all theirs and I'm the one that apparently scares an entire city." A final laugh left my mouth as I hung my head. "At least I get to play hero."

"You can do more than play hero."

Watching Tyrant slowly get farther behind us as he apparently finally started slowing down I wiped at my eyes, feeling something in them. "Yeah… the girl that doesn't remember ever using her power and having a giant reptile called Tyrant following her being a hero. Forgive me if I sound pessimistic about the idea of that." I sighed.

"It's not the power that makes a person, it's how you use it." Looking back up I raised a brow. "There's one Ward member whose power is to flay people's skin with just a touch," I winced at that, sounded horrible. "And get stronger the more skin she absorbs. Yet she's a effective hero that people respect."

"I… see your point." I said. I didn't say anything else and just looked out at the ocean that passed by below as the helicopter kept flying towards the city. Or rather, to the re-purposed oil rig that housed the base of the Protectorate, most of the heroes of the city. Series of arches and spires were settled on it, tinted spotlights lighting it up and set against an array of shifting colors, inside a force field that made it seem like a soap bubble. Missiles were lined on top of it, for huge threats that the heroes deemed too dangerous. "The Protectorate Headquarters?"

"We thought it was best." I nodded.

"Too much of a danger?"

The helicopter started to descend. "When we were healing some of the heroes we saw some major radiation poisoning. So we want to make sure that's just from your other form and not both forms."

The spires and arches came up beside us as the helicopter begun to land. "That's re-assuring." Armsmaster stood up before we landed and begun to unstrap me, finishing just after I felt the helicopter bounce against the ground. The PRT officer jumped out first, Armsmaster again motioning me to go first and following silently out. Stepping onto the metal helipad I looked out to Tyrant on the horizon, seeming so far away yet still so impossibly large, his spikes making him seem like a mountain jutting out of the bottom of the ocean.

My very own King.


	2. Awoken 1,2

I laid on my back on the bed in the room, having earlier wondered as to why they left me in a bedroom of all places. Made me wonder as to whose bedroom it was too, since this was the hero's base. I didn't ask Dragon's drone any of that though, instead letting myself get absorbed back into those phantom feelings of Tyrant's. It was better to forget that I was currently inside the hero's base, waiting for them to make some decision about me for having attacked the city, something I didn't know anything about. I wish I did know about something that had happened. It was so easy to get lost in Tyrant's soothing swimming. Muscles rippling as he gently swam through with his enormous frame, scent of something filling 'my' nostrils, visions of weird rectangles and generic shapes in 'my' eyes.

Pulling myself away from it, everything once again felt off-kilter and I had to blink it away, staring at the ceiling for a minute before finally sitting up. A wave of vertigo crashed over me and I almost fell back down on my side, catching myself with one hand. "Are you okay Taylor?"

Sitting upright I smacked my lips, realizing how dry they were before looking at the drone. "It's really easy to get lost in how Tyrant feels. Really disorienting when I stop feeling it all."

"I can only imagine."

I nodded and rubbed at my eyes again, not quite hurting but feeling so weird. "Anyways I was wondering if there was any way I could see what I did."

"Come again?"

"If I want to be a hero I need to know what I did as a villain first. So is there any footage or anything I can look at?" I asked, gesturing to the TV in front of me.

"Are you sure you want to see it?" I nodded again, curious as to what I looked like and capable of. Dragon obliged somehow, the TV flickering on. "Just a moment I need to find the respective clips. Anything in particular you wanted to see?"

Scootching over to the edge of the bed so my legs hung off the edge I shrugged. "All of it really." Thinking it over I clarified, "In order of when I first started freaking out."

The screen flickered on showing a street not too far from my school, cars honking at one another in the rush back to work after having gone out to eat. It stayed like that for a couple seconds before something beastly sped into the frame wearing the clothes I had been wearing this morning, except they were in tatters, barely clinging to its shoulders. Dragon paused it I guess because everything on the screen froze. "This is approximately a minute after we believe you Triggered."

I nodded dumbly looking at what I had apparently been. A black-scaled humanoid figure dashing across the ground on all four, frozen mid-leap, arms stretched outwards and taut with muscles. The same scales black scales like Tyrant just much smaller, a tail like his, again much smaller, maybe half the length of the body. The arms and legs still seemed human, except they ended in claws and were larger than mine were. Unlike Tyrant however the spikes were white, the bottom of the tail covered in them like a club, going up all the way to the head like faux hair. The face looked sort of human, but seemed much sharper and angular than one would be, the nose completely gone and replaced by two holes to serve as nostrils. "That… was me?" I asked looking at the drone, not quite believing it.

"Yes it is, at the time you had only caused damage to Winslow High, most of which seemed to be centered around your locker."

I glanced back at the screen then scrunched my face up in confusion. "I attacked my locker before I left?"

"We aren't sure yet."

"Huh…" Was all I said and when I didn't add anything else Dragon resumed the video, Past me having slammed into the ground again and running on out of frame. The screen flickered and switched to a different angle and a different time showing a larger version of me running down the street. Less taters remained of my old clothes. It continued like this for at least a minute before suddenly switching over to an entirely different one that bounced up and down in a steady and fast rhythm across the rooftops, buildings seeming to jump closer at times, smoke rising a few blocks ahead.

"This is a camera from Gallant's helmet, the Wards having been the first to arrive on scene." The camera turned as Gallant looked to his right, a young prepubescent girl in a forest green costume with skirt, wavy green lines all along it, interspaced with green armor plates and finally a green visor that covered her face, her size alone showing her as Vista, the girl who could bend space. Further to the right was a man in a rust-red costume in silver trimming flying over the ground, his face hidden by the red helmet he wore, marking him as Aegis, the flying brute of the Wards. Gallant glanced to his left to show another teenager, wearing a completely white costume with white armoring at strategic points, with decorative clocks on the chest, shoulders and face. He was Clockblocker, the one who could freeze things in time.

Gallant the one with the video camera on his head wore silver Tinker armor, to make him stronger, faster and harder to hurt, able to shoot emotions into people. He turned back forward as they jumped another roof, landing on the edge of one, ahead of Past me was preparing to run through, now the size of a small car down a few streets. They all looked at each other before jumping down, the distance shortening thanks to Vista and landed just ahead of Past me.

Past me slammed her arms into the ground in front of her, ripping through the concrete and slowing herself to look at the assembled Wards. Her black-scaled tail, now free of any tattered clothes flicked in the air behind her as she waited there, not sure of what to do apparently. "This is a new one." Gallant looked to his left, apparently Clockblocker having been the one to say that. "So usual freeze and foam?"

Gallant's camera turned to the right and centered on Aegis who nodded. "I'll go first, Gallant try and calm or slow it down, Clockblocker do your thing. Vista?" They all seemed to tense up as Vista raised another hand, Gallant looking back at Past me. The distance was cut to a fourth of what it was, Past me rearing her head back in surprise, Aegis already flying and Gallant racing forward. Past me whirled around and leapt away, barely going anywhere thanks to Vista, letting Aegis hit her in the face, sending her twirling in the air. Something out of view of the camera lit up, then revealed itself as a orb in his hands as he shot it out at her, slamming into her side right before she hit the ground.

She bolted upright and lashed out with her tail at Aegis, missing thanks to Vista jumping the size again, before the distance shortened allowing him to deck her in the face. She jerked back and away and swiped upwards with a claw, dodging the blasts Gallant had sent her way. This went on for some time, Aegis landing a few close hits, Gallant trying to hit her with a few orbs, Past me trying to hit whoever came close, Clockblocker staying back until they managed to beat her down. Vista just kept her from landing a single hit and made sure she couldn't run away.

The pattern was interrupted as the white spikes along her back started to glow a neon-blue and started to crackle with energy, audible even through the camera. Dropping to all fours she looked at the Wards surrounding her, all of whom immediately started to back up. She eventually decided to level her head at Gallant, that energy becoming blindingly bright, even seeping out of her mouth. At the last moment she snapped her head towards a target that was off=screen. "Vista!" Somebody yelled right as she opened her mouth and a beam of light shot out of her mouth, the camera trying to turn towards Vista before the beam hit her, but failing.

The beam fired straight at her, diverted only at the last second by Vista sweeping her arms to the side and falling onto her rump, sending the laser through the surrounding buildings. It stayed that way for several seconds before cutting off, revealing the gaping holes it left where it touched. The camera panned back to Past me who was already running away the moment she saw the chance.

I sighed and flopped back onto the bed, the audio cutting off as I did, Dragon probably pausing the video for my sake. "Do you want to keep watching Taylor?"

Groaning I covered my face with my hands. "There's definitely a difference between me talking about watching it and another thing to actually watch it." Removing my hands I looked up at the ceiling and threw them into the air. "I mean I'm fucking trying to kill the Wards in that clip!"

"You were just trying to get aw-"

"I just shot through a goddamn building like it was butter." I said interrupting her attempt to console me, mind occupied as to what I did when more heroes and even villains showed up to help stop Past me. If there'd been more people it didn't seem like they could've dodged that like they all barely did. "What would've happened if I actually hit somebody with that?"

"But you didn't." She stated softly.

I didn't say anything to that, just staring up at the ceiling in silence. Then I finally said, "I'll look at it later, I'm going to just let my mind wander now." Turning on my side I tried to empty my mind and let myself get washed away into Tyrant's feelings again.

"If you want somebody to talk to I'm here." She offered.

Turning my head to look at the drone I felt the corner of my mouth pull upwards, whether it was the beginning of a sneer or smile I couldn't tell. "Thanks." Looking back up at the ceiling I distanced myself from reality once more. This time it seemed easier despite the fact I just had thoughts racing through my mind of what injuries I did, crimes I committed, things I'd done and all that. Almost like something was helping me to calm down.

I had a small idea as to what that was as I felt my 'limbs' gently paddling through the water again, nice cool water washing over me. Sighing with relief 'I' paddled through the water, watching small specks float by, knowing exactly what each was but yet at the same time not able to identify them. It was weird in a good way, something that was nice to feel, but yet I wondered with all the water I was seeing, what might the area above the water look like?

As if he heard me I could feel 'my' body realign itself in the water, it rushing off 'my' head as the legs somehow hit solid ground out there in the ocean. A slight ping of annoyance came from somewhere, but was so minute I almost didn't feel it, letting me see above. First all I could see was just water, water as far as the eye could see, then as the head turned I could see what looked like tens of thousands of boxes, rectangles and even a few triangles in places, all of which looked like I could fit in my fingers.

Smaller boxes dotted the front of some of them, moving silently and slowly along, moving from the front of some of them to tiny spaces in between then other boxes. I wondered as to what these were, not quite able to focus in on them or identify them, when an idea came to mind about the whole thing. Nest.

A image also came to mind beside that word of some small thing on two legs with two arms, a garment covering most of its body, irritation and slight hate coming to my mind. A moment of thinking about what that creature was reminded me of what I was, a human. I raised my brows in surprise when I connected his irritation to humans of all kind. He seemed to know about my want of seeing the surface so maybe me wanting to know about his dislike?

Instead of a feeling or idea in my mind I felt myself remembering something. Smoke rising from more boxes, small enough to fit under my fingernail, others as wide as I was tall, sludge pouring out from those same boxes into pristine waters. Me swimming through the water, then something heavy hitting me, everything going bright white for a minute. Slammed down into the ground I growled and stood up to see what had hit me, seeing absolutely nothing around, despite knowing there was land nearby. This memory seemed to play over several times, but all in different areas, eventually realizing it was those small creatures doing it. Changing to another one I watched from a distance as they laid siege to each other's nests, smoke plumes rising, rectangles falling, explosions dotting the territory. My territory. They were ruining it all.

The memories stopped, letting me drop back into reality, half in Tyrant's feeling of his body and half of my own. I could put words to most of those memories, able to recognize what some of it was, knowing what he didn't like about humans. War. Pollution. Conflict. Hate. It all left a sour taste in my mouth, seeing his memories of humans. But there was more to us right? How could I try and send that to him, he was obviously able to send things to me. They were just memories so maybe if I would just remember something good?

But what did I have to remember being good? There were the days when my dad and I used to hang out when I was younger, go walking down the boardwalk with me on his shoulders. It brought a smile to my lips, interrupted by a small puzzlement at the idea of that. He wouldn't know what that meant would he, what with being a gigantic creature that lived in the ocean. I could make sense of what he was feeling and looking at though which didn't seem fair to me. Sighing I just looked back through his eyes again to the rectangles in the distance, finally noticing the ones in the water.

There was one that jutted up and out of the water, with rainbows shimmering around it, making me realize that was the oil rig I was on, the only thing that had rainbows around here. Then there were the others that seemed to be set haphazardly in the water all over the place, rectangular in the middle, pointed at the ends with small boxes on top. Taking the time to think about it I recognized it as the Ship Graveyard, where hundreds of boats were left in the way of the Docks as a form of protest, estimated to cost millions to remove because of how big they were. Blinking out of Tyrant's feelings I sat back up. "Hey Dragon how much would it cost to remove the Ship Graveyard? You know the ships in the Bay that are all rusted?"

"I estimated it to be around ten point five million. Why do you ask?" The drone questioned moving around to in front of the TV.

"Well uh I was strong right? And a miniature version of Tyrant?" I asked making sure that my idea sounded feasible in my head.

"Correct…"

"Well maybe to try and make up for the damage I did I could get Tyrant to try and move the boats out of the way?" I offered with a slight shrug and smile.

The drone stayed silent for a couple of seconds. "It would be best we make sure that Tyrant isn't a threat." I frowned and fell back onto the bed. "But it is an idea that we could do later."

"Alright." I said dishearteningly. The only idea I had for making up for anything shot down, but at least it wasn't out. Slipping back into Tyrant's feelings I felt like yawning, all of a sudden tired. The bed under me and the waves didn't help, Tyrant seeming to be asleep himself as far as I could tell. It all felt nice with my muscles feeling sore as they did.

* * *

I snarled at the obstacle in front of me, his head snaking up out of my grasp and bringing one of his claws into my face. I snapped at the claw, catching it in my teeth and ripped it down, tearing off some of the claws but he ripped his hand away from me and slammed the other into the bottom of my snout. My head snapped back and I slammed a foot down, the obstacle's claw already growing back, fire bathing it completely in a bright light. It was hot enough to burn the ground, warm to me.

HIs wings beat as he pulled up and away, his fire swimming over me. I charged forward blindly, right into his whipping tail, hitting me to the side and through another hollow rock. Before I could spring to my feet he slammed into me, an arm holding one of mine behind my back and a leg against my back, crushing me into the ground. Roaring I slammed my free hand into the ground and pushed us both up, tail crashing into his back and flipping him off. Gathering my energy up my spine I leveled my head at him, then swung it to the side towards the annoying land girl.

I let it explode outwards to get rid of her so I could leave, it suddenly arcing to the left as if it didn't want to hit her. A scream sounded and small red one came at me again, laying his fists into me, his ally shooting more annoying colored orbs at me, making me feel things. I didn't want to feel what he wanted, making me so angry or sad when they would hit. Managing to grab red one's leg, the land girl not able to move me again, I swung him towards the orbs to block them. Spinning around I threw him away, turning to run again, before they could catch up.

White light filled my vision again and I needed to jump out to the side, smashing through another hollow rock, just as the ground exploded. Too many to run from, too many in my way. So many obstacles that were just annoying. Frustrating. Again my energy built up to get rid of the White light one in the sky, my movements arrested by metal that jumped out of the side of another hollow rock. More metal jumped up to meet it and I forced myself through them, they being like sticks in front of me.

Energy built up again and I let it out in an indiscriminate explosion all around me, the metal popping away immediately and blinding all of them with blue light. Needed to leave, needed to run, needed to stop fighting. But I couldn't, I wouldn't, I needed to to leave. A wall jumped in front of me, the land girl getting in the way again. Turning on a dime I launched through another hollow rock, electricity zapping at me as I did, whether it was them or the black lines in the walls I couldn't tell or much less care.

Breaking out the other side I ran headfirst into an explosion from the gun girl, always with a new weapon to try and hurt me, always trying to kill me. It didn't slow me down though and I charged through, leaping at her in a rage just to have a blur pick her up and move her out of the way. "Taylor."

I halted myself and looked around for that voice, that name escaping me but I knew it was an important name. Turning around I found myself face to face with the obstacle again, glowing a bright red white with his fire, standing tall and imposing with long neck and tail, four wings spread. He lunged and grabbed me by the neck, wings propelling us up into the sky, face craned in to look at mine. His lips moved and spoke in a voice that didn't match him, "Taylor."

What the fuck was that name to me? I didn't like not knowing what it was and I growled at him. He moved his lips again and I moved to swipe at him before he could say it.

* * *

"Taylor." Her voice whispered, my hands whipping out towards it and finding not a face, nor a surface but just empty air. I suddenly found myself rolling and smacked my face square into the floor, feeling so small and weak suddenly. Something covered my eyes and I couldn't see anything, making me flail to get it off, everything not making sense. "Oh my, are you alright?" Her voice asked, calmingly persistent.

Slowing in my movements when I realized who's voice it was I remembered that I was in a bed, or at least I was before swiping at her. Stopping my erratic movements I felt the thing covering my face and figured out it was a blanket and I started to gingerly to search for the exit, not remembering going to sleep. "Y-yeah just a bad dream. Or something." Felt all that a bit too much for it to be just a dream.

"Sorry for waking you."

Finding the exit of the blanket I peeled it off myself and looked around for the drone of Dragon's. "I'd rather not keeping dreaming whatever that was. So uh why'd you wake me up though?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to see your father, we could bring him in here to greet you if you so wish?" She offered, to which I know for a fact I smiled, wanting nothing more than to have my dad beside me.

It'd help me center, have something familiar that I knew of with me. "I'd like that."


	3. Short Interlude: Dragon

Dragon watched as Taylor turned over on the bed, clutching at the sheets with a smile and ripping it over to fall on top of her, obviously having fallen asleep instead of what seemed to be her version of meditation. A quick focus on the satellite that was watching Tyrant, the unknown variable in all of this, confirmed it seemed to be asleep too, its tail not moving and it slowly drifting with the ocean's current. She wasn't sure whether that was a coincidence or further evidence Taylor was connected to Tyrant's mind like she said she was. It was still something to report to the group discussing what to do with her.

Switching back to the cameras that were watching the group discussing Taylor, the members being Armsmaster, leader of the local Protectorate team, Piggot an overweight, stern and hard-working woman, the director of PRT in the area and thus Armsmaster's superior, herself, being able to handle all the data and watch almost everything. Director Brown, the one in charge of all PRT and Protectorate teams in North America, talking through a phone that was set up in the middle of the table so she could hear everyone talking. Then finally, Tattletale one of the local villains, wearing a lavender and black skintight suit with matching mask that hid her face, the person responsible for them realizing that Taylor was trying to leave and not fight.

She'd relied heavily on Tattletale the past few hours to talk to Taylor and make sure she wouldn't accidentally set her off. It was also thanks to her they knew what Tyrant was capable of out in the Bay, putting Taylor to shame. Tattletale put Taylor at maybe a tenth, if that, of what Tyrant could do. She seemed to come in at a opportune time with Tattletale talking. "-ust saying after all I've done to help you guys I think I deserve a little repayment."

Piggot scowled at her whilst Armsmaster didn't move a muscle, Piggot already saying, "We're not about to pay a villain becau-"

Tattletale held her hands up and interrupted. "No I was just thinking we could all help each other out with something else down the line."

Director Brown's phone crackled. "What would that be?"

"I can't really say right now, but I can assure you that it's something that you'd like." She said with a smile, then turning to the TV that housed Dragon's simulated face. "Something new with Taylor?"

All the members present turned to her simulated face. "She's fallen asleep, along with Tyrant, further supporting the idea that they're connected."

Tattletale nodded and crossed her arms. "Anything new I can look on Tyrant with? Still can't tell exactly what he's capable of."

Armsmaster frowned. "I thought you said Taylor was a miniature version of Tyrant?"

She shrugged. "All we've seen of Tyrant is his back and I can tell you for a fact they can both use radioactive breath," She started listing off what they could do on her fingers. "That pulse thing that practically melted Kaiser's metal, heat resistance for when Lung and her duked it out, both can swim, super tough scales, high speed and some mental connection." She put her fingers down and shook her head. "That's from his back and top of his head. Give me a look at him fully and I could tell you a lot more, let me see him in action and I'll be able to tell you most anything you'd want to know about him."

Brown coughed over the phone. "Why can't you just go off what you've seen Empress do, to think of what Tyrant can do?"

"Because they're not the same." She sighed, shaking her head. "Similar yes, but she's a quadruped runner, whilst Tyrant is a biped. She has dorsal fins on her head like hair, his stops at the neck. Hers clusters at the bottom of the tail like a mace, his stops before it touches the bottom. Think of it like a mutation, she's partly whatever it is Tyrant is and partly human, he's pure. For example we know Tyrant can cause storms, yet she didn't show any ability to so much as make a breeze."

"So for all we know Tyrant could have telekinesis?" Armsmaster asked.

"Exactly, though I'm willing to bet he can't, but that's the point. No idea exactly how strong he is. But we moved off topic, any new angles on him?" She asked turning back to Dragon.

"No, he's sunk lower into the ocean but is otherwise dormant." A quick check on Taylor. "She seems to be fairly active in sleeping though."

"Can I see?" Asked Tattletale and Dragon obliged her, transferring the feed from her drone onto the TV screen. Watching Taylor she bobbed her head back and forth. "Looks like she's half remembering, half dreaming part of the fight. Nothing bad, just she might not need to watch the rest of the video." She turned back to the table, changing subjects. "How're those precogs of yours doing with checking if her dad's okay to talk to?"

"Two okayed it, one sees three futures where it's good and one where it turns out bad, waiting on a fourth before I have the helicopter pick her father up."

Tattletale nodded while Piggot leaned forward on the table with a scowl. "I still say we shouldn't be coddling her like this, if it weren't for Panacea half the Wards would be dead along with two of my Protectorates, she shou-"

Brown interrupted her, phone crackling. "And as we saw thanks to Tattletale she didn't try to cause any of it, along with the fact she wasn't in the right frame of mind. If we treat her as a villain we lose a potentially powerful ally."

Armsmaster nodded, making Piggot scowl even more. "Triggers are a horrible thing Director, even without the power mentally affecting said person."

Tattletale added on with a roll of her eyes. "Yeah there's a reason more of us are villains than heroes. 'Sides she seemed to like the idea of being a Ward, just not the whole getting punished thing."

Dragon didn't say anything just watching as Piggot frowned even more and shook her head. "We're still going to need to move her to another city."

Switching her attention to another monitor, one that contained a few various locations in mind she put them up on the screen, also sending an email to Director Brown so she could see too.. "If I may offer, I looked at the following cities and thought they'd be good places to put her. Since Tyrant seems to be interested in keeping her near, along with the fact we needed to keep it to a low population density just in case of the worse, I was stuck to a few cities. I forwarded the list to you also Director."

Brown hummed her approval. "I'll look over these later, how sure are we that she's willing to be a Ward?"

"I'd say certain as of right now." Tattletale said shrugging. "If she changes her mind while she's in her Empress form though I can't say, along with whatever happens down the road. Speaking of down the road what exactly is your guys' plan for Tyrant? As far as I can tell he could destroy a city just by walking through it." The two present PRT officials cast a glance at one another, Brown remained silent and Dragon didn't say anything, making her raise a brow in surprise. "You guys really have no plans for Tyrant yet? That's your guys' thing isn't it?"

Armsmaster shook his head. "From your projections along with a few of our own Thinkers we know that it's just as capable of leveling a city like an Endbringer but we don't know anything about how it fights. Along with the fact it's not like an Endbringer in sense of its movements, already showing itself to be more active than one and it fell asleep less than ten miles from us."

"So our whole plan if this goes south is just treat it as another Endbringer? Great."

Brown replied, "Unless you've been holding back information from us..."

"Nope."

"Then we have no idea how to prepare beyond calling in as many heroes as we can."

Tattletale shook her head and cupped her chin in thought. "Yeah I kept forgetting about that, why don't we have the Triumvirate or something on stand-by? Not saying she's close to snapping again, just wondering."

"Like you said, she's not close to snapping. If we tied down one of them here it'd be taking them away from other situations or eating into their resting time." Brown explained matter-of-factly. "Along with the fact we can afford a little trust considering we've already evacuated half of the city."

Tattletale sighed. "Alright was just wondering. Just to note I'm willing to offer my services anytime you need them in regards to her."

Director Brown's voice crackled over the phone. "Why's that?"

She shrugged. "Well…" She started bobbing her head again, brows creased in thought. "I was thinking you scratch my back I scratch yours and all that. There is a local S-Class I could use your help with," That drew frowns from all over the table. "Along with a wanna-be supervillain crimelord who I'd like to get rid of."

"S-Class?" Questioned Piggot.

"Yeah, though she's like Taylor in the fact she doesn't want to cause trouble but her powers don't exactly help her with that." Dragon looked away from the conversation as she finally received a reply from theri fourth Thinker giving them the go ahead.

"Sorry to interrupt but our last Thinker gave us the go ahead on having Taylor's dad talk to her."

Tattletale shook her head. "No problem, was talking too much anyways, as much as I'd like to solve my problems we need to focus on the more present one. That and I'd like a few things from you guys before I spill the beans." She smiled. "It'd probably do Taylor some good if we wake her up and ask if she wants to see her dad." Dragon agreed with that sentiment and turned her attention back to the drone in the room and moved it forward to wake her up.

AN: Sorry the chapter ain't too long folks but I felt practicing with another POV here would be good for me and for you all to see what else is currently going on that Taylor isn't able to see/know, along with some hints towards what'll happen later in the story. Also for whoever else is going to ask, No I'm not making more Kaiju-style powers for people to trigger with, but I can assure you there will be actual Kaiju fights. Not Endbringer vs Big G, but actual Kaiju.


	4. Awoken 1,3

Twiddling my thumbs I waited for my Dad to show up a full thirty minutes have already passed, me not wanting to retreat back into Tyrant's feelings again, who I think was still sleeping. It would be good for me to stop thinking though, I knew that. But yet it wouldn't be good for me to be asleep when he came in and I needed to think about what to say to my Dad. He was supposed to be the one in charge of fixing the Docks, the man to give back everyone their jobs. And I wasn't allowed to live in Brockton Bay anymore, meaning I would have to move and if I knew him he'd leave behind his life's work for me.

Even if he didn't, then how much did I screw him over by accident? How many people would stop following him and listening since his daughter wrecked the city? Hell, how much money would they have to pour in to fix everything I wrecked, because they already didn't have enough to pay for anything. I groaned and ran a hand through my hair, words escaping my mind. I mean what could I say to any of those things, I didn't even know exactly what happened. All I knew was it was my fault for screwing over Dad's work in whatever way I did, not to mention he might be disappointed in me.

I mean he was a man trying to help people, only ever getting verbally violent, never quite having raised a hand before. Then here I was locked up in the Protectorate base for everything I fucking wrecked along with whoever I put in intense care.

I couldn't ask Dragon anything at the moment either because her drone left the room earlier when I asked to be alone to think. I kind of regretted that now. It'd been maybe ten minutes of silence? With a sigh I stood up and started to pace, wondering if doing that would help me think like in movies or books.

I was through my fifth walk across the small room when somebody knocked on the door and I froze in my tracks, focused on the door. Realizing I had been staring at it for a dozen seconds I shook myself out of it. "U-um come in."

It slid into the wall to reveal my Dad, tall but yet small in comparison to the door, his dark but balding hair seeming out of place in the white room. We stared at each other, on his face a sad smile. Mine I think mirroring his, but with something wet on my cheek. Before I could lift my hand up to see what it was he strode over the five steps between us and wrapped me in a tight hug, squishing my face into his shoulder.

He rested his chin upon my head, not needing to say anything, just wanting to be there for me. Haltingly I brought my own arms around my Dad, his shoulder getting soaked as I silently cried into it. Silently he comfortingly patted my back, waiting for my silent crying to stop, carrying on for several minutes in otherwise complete silence.

Eventually I pulled back and he held me out at arm's length with a smile. "Hey kiddo."

I managed to choke out a quiet, "Sorry."

Frowning he pulled me back to him, so he could resume a comforting hug and whispered, "You don't have to apologize for anything to me."

I half-laughed, half-choked at that. "Because of me we're going to have to move. You're going to have to leave behind all your work an-"

"Who cares?" He asked rhetorically, hand cradling my head. "You're my daughter, you're more important than any of that."

"Bu-but." He shushed me and I quieted, glad for him telling me to stop talking, knowing that I'd just keep talking and drive myself crazy with all the implications.

"My job is to take care of you. No matter what happens I'm going to be there for you." He said, letting me go now that I seemed to be better to him.

I couldn't met his gentle gaze so instead I settled for the floor. "T-thanks Dad." Sheepishly I shuffled back over to the bed and sat on the edge, he following suit and sitting beside me. I leaned into him. "What'd they tell you?"

"That you were here and needed family." I smiled at that.

Another minute of silence I decided to speak up before I fell asleep again. "What now?"

My dad was quiet as he thought about that question and how to answer it, wrapping an arm around me. "We'll just deal with whatever we need to deal with." He squeezed me reassuringly. "As a family." I let out a happy sigh at that.

Our little piece of paradise amidst all the chaos that today had been since I woke up was shortly interrupted afterwards by another knock at the door. Or an attempt at a knock because it sounded like something metal hit the door, making me think of one person or rather one robot. "Uh come in."

The door slid open for Dragon's basketball drone to float in, door closing behind it. "Hope you're feeling a bit better Taylor?" It sounded like a question so I gave a small nod to her drone. "That's good. You said you were connected to Tyrant earlier and could feel what he feels correct?" I nodded, my Dad hugging me a bit more in concern. "Do you believe you could tell us whether or not he likes certain things?"

Frowning I thought about it, recalling what I felt thus far. "I uh… well he did kind of show me things he doesn't really like. I don't know how well I could do anything while he's asleep."

"He showed you things he didn't like?" Dragon questioned.

Pulling away from my dad I shrugged, hand cupping my chin. "Well I got to see how he sees humans. He doesn't really see us as much more than annoying insects." I could see my dad frown out of the corner of my eye. "He also doesn't like pollution… I think."

"How exactly did you see that?"

"Uh flashes of things I think were cities. I couldn't recognize them and could only see rectangles and blocks but I got the feeling of... a nest from it along with a image of a person. And I could feel distaste from him along with that image. Followed by said nests exploding, rectangles spewing out smoke and all that." I said looking towards the wall, but at the same time I felt I was looking at Tyrant. "But that's because he kinda shoved those images onto me when I kinda asked."

"But you can't because he's asleep?" Dragon finished my thoughts for me, to which I nodded. A few moments passed. "Do you believe that you could wake him up?"

Glancing back at her I wished I could at least see some version of a face on her so I could try and read her. I didn't like anybody waking me up and so I expected the same for him. "Weren't you guys worried about him being dangerous earlier? I can tell you for certain that he wouldn't like you or me waking him up."

"You know he wouldn't like that?"

"I don't. Plus he seems like the type to sleep a lot." Don't know why I added on that last part but it seemed right.

"Well we'd rather perform a few tests to see if it's good for him to be in the Bay like he currently is. Along with whatever it's capable of to help calm the general public and some PRT officials. There is only three other beings anywhere close to that size all of which seem to be dwarfed by it."

Endbringers was what she was talking about. The three monstrous creatures all bigger than any person, the smallest at fifteen feet tall the largest at forty-five tall. Each able to destroy entire cities and kill an entire town's worth of parahumans every time they appeared. And they apparently were worried about my Tyrant being another? "They're worried about him being another one of them?"

Dragon was quite obviously mulling over how to state it as she was silent. "No. We've already confirmed he's not an Endbringer but they are worried about what he could do."

Pursing my lips I thought it over, kind of glad that we didn't have to worry about being labeled as Endbringers. I knew he wouldn't like me waking up but we were kinda related weren't we? Not to mention that he did oblige me earlier so far, even going across the ocean to get to me when I first triggered. It'd be good for me to try and help the Protectorate how I could and he'd do things for me if I asked wouldn't he? "...Well what type of tests and things were you thinking of?"

"The four people that picked you up off of Tyrant's back experienced some mild radiation poisoning which we fixed. But that does raise the issue of whether or not Tyrant has latent radiation powers. Then we want to analyze what exactly Tyrant is composed of along with taking a scale of his for in-depth experiments away from him in the case of him having latent radiation." She said, obviously having made a list or having an idea earlier of what they had wanted to do.

Latent radiation? Just another problem for me to get past I suppose. "I guess I can come along to help if you need me to."

My dad rested his hand on my shoulder with a silent smile, letting me know that I didn't need to do anything. I gave the smallest of nods to him as my way of saying that it was okay and he patted my shoulder. "Then if you'll just wait a moment we can get underway." What were they waiting for though if they were worried so much about Tyrant? Still she waited for whatever Dragon was doing, a few minutes passing before she announced, "Alright we're ready. I hope you understand if we need you to wait here Mr. Hebert?"

Dad nodded and let me go. "Be safe kiddo."

I smiled at him as I stood up. "I will." Following Dragon's drone out of the room I found Armsmaster waiting beside the door to escort me along the way. They were still scared of me weren't they? I know I should feel bad about that but honestly it made me feel good, strong even. I didn't say anything about that instead following in silence through the Protectorate base and out towards the helipad from earlier. A cargo helicopter, I believe the term was, was stationed there but there were a few new people all around it, several of them garbed in yellow radiation suits and lugging around some computer and sciency looking instruments. "Was there really that much radiation?"

"Enough for us to worry about people getting sick." Dragon replied as the PRT and radiation clad people finished putting the instruments in the helicopter. "Along with the fact we don't really know how much radiation he is emitting nor how long we'll be on him."

I nodded, looking up at Armsmaster beside me. "Are you not coming along?"

"I am, there's just no need for me to wear a radiation suit." He said matter of factly.

The last thing loaded up on the cargo helicopter Dragon's drone resumed its float forward and I followed along. "Why don't you need a radiation suit?"

"My armor it's more than safe enough for me to be there for a short while." Stepping onto the ramp of the helicopter he didn't say anything else so I just followed after him.

Directed to sit down across from the four radiation suit clad people, completely covered except for their faces, the instruments they wanted to use being the separation between us. I nodded to Armsmaster's answer and fell silent because I didn't really have any other questions, Dragon's drone coming to rest beside me on the bench. "Taylor do you think we can do all of this without Tyrant waking up or no?"

"No he's going to wake up."

"Why?"

...Why did I know he'd wake up? Maybe because we're landing on top of his back. "Well I think he'd notice us landing on him I guess."

I could have sworn that Dragon's drone just bobbed up and down as a nod. After that it went silent, no real noise besides the rotors of the helicopter and we were all left to our own thoughts. My thoughts were focused on one of the people across from me, namely a mousy young girl with frizzy brown hair and freckles dotting her face. Too young to be part of the PRT or work with the instruments in helicopter and way too familiar for my liking, like I knew who she was but I couldn't name her. She noticed me staring and frowned. "What do you want?"

"I'm trying to figure out where I know you from." I stated, her voice not ringing any bells.

She sighed. "Panacea, the healer that goes from hospital to hospital?"

Ah the girl who could heal any known disease or injury with but a touch, I'd seen her on the news before which would explain why I recognized her. "Why're you here? In case Armsmaster needs healing?"

"Actually," Dragon began. "She can map out what Tyrant is made of, how large he is, chemical makeup of his blood, how many brains he has and pretty much anything biological about him."

"Ah." I would have introduced myself to her or offered a hand if I hadn't seen that glare in her eyes directed to me. Daughter of the New Wave, a group of heroes of Brockton Bay, it was more than likely 'I' fought her family earlier. It was almost a given actually if those smoke lines from earlier had been a real indication of the havoc I had wrecked on the city. I turned away and so did she but not without another scowl.

A minute passed and I felt the need to say, "For what it's worth I'm sorry."

She looked at me out of the corner of her eye, and out of mine I could Armsmaster frown slightly. "They said you couldn't remember anything."

"I don't. But it doesn't take a genius to figure out why you're glaring at me." Another scowl from her as she turned away but I felt I did what I needed to do so I was… not happy but rather content. Helped I didn't know exactly what 'I' did to her family though.

Silence reigned the small compartment of the cargo helicopter for another minute and I could feel Tyrant waking. Focusing in on him a small note of irritation was mostly overshadowed by confusion, all directed to me. He was asking why I was waking him up probably, wasn't he? Dragon's drone beeped. "He's awake."

"I know." I muttered as a response, opting to focus on how to get the message across to Tyrant. Yet I really had no idea how to get the idea of testing across to him, he being a giant creature that obviously wasn't familiar with human concepts, as seen by earlier. I could try and have him calm down and have an image of us along with that though, he'd get that right? Taking a deep breath myself I tried to conjure up the image of us along with a few calming waves directed to him. Another ping of annoyance from him but it seemed to be less about the images I was thinking and more about the whole waking him up. "He should be okay with us. I think."

"Not sure about it?"

"Well we 'talk'" I did air quotes with my fingers. "Through ideas rather than words. Pretty sure he doesn't understand english actually. So I just thought of calm things and then us." I explained getting a few brows from the radiation crew across from me.

"That's how you two communicate then?" Dragon asked to which I shrugged.

"He doesn't get human things so that makes it really hard to get the ideas across. But yeah more or less."

"Well that's good, we'll be landing on him soon then, he's now like how he was when you woke up on him." I nodded to that and went back to thinking about Tyrant, or rather calm thoughts and the like. That didn't last long as I felt Tyrant perk up slightly and the helicopter slowed down, lowering itself to what I presumed was Tyrant. A bump against the ground and the rotors started to die down, people across from me pulling on their hoods and enclosing themselves in the safety of their suits.

That down the doors opened and everyone stood up, Armsmaster helping to pull out the equipment while Dragon's drone hovered over to the open doors. Not seeing any reason to stay in the helicopter with them I headed out to the ramp and stepped down on it, relishing in the fresh sea breeze brushing across me. Taking a deep breath in then sighing I stepped onto Tyrant's back, looking around to see exactly where Tyrant was in regards to everything else. I could see the oil rig just close by, I guess not even half a mile away, along with my home of Brockton Bay straight ahead of where I was looking, actually able to make out individual buildings. Some of them at least. I suppose after what I did I could see why they were so worried about Tyrant with him being so close.

Turning my attention to Tyrant I walked away from the helicopter, parked on his neck, and up to his head, Dragon's drone silently following behind me. Plopping down near the edge of his head and above his eye again I reached down and rubbed a scale. "Hey there."

A bit of affection from him and I smiled, rolling over onto my side I laid down on top of his head while the others did whatever they came here to do. "Hey Dragon, how infamous am I and Tyrant?"

She sighed. "Well since not every person's powers include mental changes like yours did, people assume that you did it all on purpose. Along with the fact it's a big scary reptile thing that people assumed was an Endbringer at first…" She trailed off.

I shrugged to that, it not doing anything to upset me actually. Being on Tyrant was awesome. "We're going to convince them otherwise though right?"

"Of course."

Smiling I craned my head towards the others, seeing them free of their radiation suits. Panacea was sitting down herself, hands on Tyrant, her brows furrowed in concentration. The other three people using the instruments they had set up and were busily typing away things on the computers and looking at readings. Armsmaster with his large halberd out at his side, hanging loosely in his fingers, looking down at his feet in thought. Looking up at me he asked, "Can you make sure Tyrant doesn't react to me peeling off one of his scales?"

Quirking my lip I thought of that image, his halberd under one of Tyrant's scales and pulling it off. I could feel him, actually feel under me, grumble, his entire body rumbling with it. Yet it was followed by a small feeling of acceptance from him, meaning it was more of him getting tired of all the requests from me. Looking at everyone else who had paused in their work thanks to the growl I said, "After Armsmaster peels off the scale I think we should all go and let him sleep again, he's getting a bit annoyed I think."

They all nodded and the three scientists started packing up while Armsmaster jabbed his halberd under one of the scales and leveraged it up. Half a minute of struggling with it, the scientists already a good portion done with packing up, and he made noticeable progress in removing the scale. A full minute and he finally ripped off one of the scales, one that was more or less the size of his arm. Panacea was already back inside the helicopter and Armsmaster was walking back to the helicopter with his scale tucked under his arm. Dragon floated down beside my head. "Time for us to go too."

I waved her off. Sitting upright I rubbed the scale I was sitting on again. "Love ya big lug." I could tell he returned the sentiment so I stood up with a smile and with arms crossed behind my head, walked back to the helicopter.

AN: A little puzzle for you all. If you can figure out the answer you get a chapter from Big G's PoV! With no more Kaiju Shards or powers and no other Kaiju besides Godzilla himself, how will there be a Kaiju fight later on? A hint, it's been done before.


	5. Short Intelude Reward: Tyrant

AN: My shortest chapter ever. Anyways enjoy the lil' reward you guys got.

Little one made another sound with her mouth, peace and love coming off her as she stood up and walked with the humans to their flying box. Annoying humans constantly running around, never asleep, making it their duty to annoy him. A low and quiet rumble from him in response to Little one when she stepped into the ramp of the flying box, its limbs chopping at the air and lifting it up and away. Little one was naive in some ways, talking to the humans sitting around her, wasting time with them.

Little one was a weird one, content to waste her time with those beneath her, do as they asked and worry about them. A blue-coated human beside her said a few things, holding a small portion of a scale of his. Little one nodded, saying something in response, seeming happy. A smaller human, a female human, across from Little one said something, and reached out for Little one's hand. Uneasiness for a second from Little one, then happiness as Little one took the hand and shook it. He could tolerate Little one dealing with the humans if that was what Little one wanted.

Now that Little one was gone though, he could sleep again. Sweet sleep. He lowered himself back into the water so he was almost completely submerged again. Humans always panicked when he showed himself, but they did behave better when they knew he was near. Closing his eyes he begun to sleep.

Anger. Frustration. Not from Little one, not from him. From something else nearby, something dangerous. Not from Feather, not from Serpent, not from Obsidian, what else was dangerous? Lifting up out of the water he looked around, feeling for that frustration. It was close by.

How was it close by? Straightening upwards he peered at the hive of the humans, the frustration coming from under their boxes and rectangles. Something was there, something he didn't know of. A step forward, sending small waves out from him, still easily dwarfing the flying box that had left him.

Little one seemed alarmed by something, despite her not being able to see him, obviously not aware of the danger. Images of him laying back in the water, falling back to sleep entered his mind, Little one not wanting him to go near the hive of humans. He stayed his movements a growl of irritation at Little one being ignorant of what was there, but he stayed. Instead he settled on sniffing it out, raising his head higher and smelling for it's scent.

Decayed, wrong, frustrated, fake, forced were all how it smelt. The other three at least smelled natural, even though they weren't. This one smelt like an abomination of flesh. And it was below Little one's home, the hive of the humans that lived in their boxes. Another sniff of the air and he growled. It had been here for a while.

Still… the smell was stale like it was dying. Not something to be a problem anytime soon. But he couldn't just sleep until it did either. Needed to stay awake for a while, see it act before he could sleep again. He would need something to help keep him awake. Food would be good, the blue fat swimmers would fill him quickly and were too slow to try and avoid him.

But first he needed to alert Little one to the being under the hive. Passing along the feeling, the decaying smell and the location of it he tried to warn Little one. Little one seemed startled then worried, then confused, seeming to question what it was. Naive Little one hadn't met an opponent like that yet, besides the small dragon. Little one needed an example of what he had fought against in the past, what that thing under the city could be.

He conjured up a few memories of the fights he'd been in, fought tooth and nail in and sometimes barely survived. The persona of Pollution, feeding off of human waste and turning everything into muck, the same size as him. The Butterfly, getting in his way so many times and being a nuisance just as many times as it had helped him. The Cyborg, cutter in his chest, long claw fingers and little shooters that'd pierce his flesh. Outerhumans, with their floating circles that came from above the sky and leveled human-hives to try and take the world as their own, to be obliterated by him. The Plant-Pretender, smelling like him but made of plants, trying to kill him just because he was the original.

The Crystal-Pretender, a demon that had hunted family and made mountains of crystals to power itself. The Three-headed Dragon that he had fought so many times and almost lost to every time, a monstrosity that he had always needed help to kill. Altering gravity, sucking him dry, working with its own allies. All were examples of the type of being under the hive and he sent that all as a message to reiterate his own worry about the one under the hive.

Gratefulness from Little one before talking to the humans beside her, obviously warning the insignificant ones about it. He just needed to keep an eye out for the one under the hive.


End file.
